Soul Mates
by Myste
Summary: Alternate ending to New Moon. Bella never jumped, and it is now her nineteenth birthday. Will Edward ever come back? ABANDONED
1. Unhappy Birthday

**Soul Mates**

**This is an alternate ending to New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Charlie, Bella, or anything from Twilight :(  
**

**BPOV**

Today was a special day, but not for me. Today was my nineteenth birthday, exactly one year since my disastrous birthday party where Edward must have realized that I was a nuisance. He must have realized that he was tired of saving me again and again. I hated today; it brought back too many forbidden memories.

Charlie insisted on celebrating my birthday by making me dinner even though I repeatedly asked him to ignore it. He just didn't understand my aversion to today. He was confused as to why I was still torn up about Edward leaving.

Any normal girl would've gotten over it by now, but our relationship wasn't just an ordinary relationship. It was a dream – a wonderful, fantastic dream. Too bad I woke up.

I yawned as I climbed out of bed, preparing myself to face the anniversary of one of the worst days of my life. I was just grateful that it was a Saturday so I could stay home and break down in my room whenever I felt like it.

"Come on down, Bells! I've got your presents here!" I heard Charlie shout enthusiastically from downstairs. I groaned; I was more than content to just stay cooped up in my bedroom where I didn't have to pretend to be happy. I felt bad that Charlie was trying so hard to make me happy again, but I would never truly be happy unless I was with Edward again. I knew that would never happen though.

"I'm coming, Dad," I shouted back listlessly. I got dressed slowly and trudged down the stairs, tripping on the last one. I winced; the cold marble arms I craved for would never catch me again.

"You okay there, Bells?" Charlie asked, "Do you need any ice?"

"I'm fine, it wasn't a big fall," I replied. I had experienced much worse pain before.

I walked into the kitchen where Charlie was waiting. I walked in and saw a small pile of presents and a platter filled with sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I sighed internally as I realized how much effort Charlie must have put into making my gigantic breakfast. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I smiled and said, "That looks delicious, Dad."

He beamed as he looked at the huge fake smile plastered on my face. I eyed the mountain of food apprehensively as I sat down at the table. I pulled the plate towards me and timidly took a bite. Charlie stared at me anxiously waiting for my reaction. "Is it okay?"

It didn't taste like anything special to me, but I knew that if I were in a better state, it would be delicious. Also, I didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings. "It's perfect," I said, trying to infuse my voice with as much gratefulness as I could muster. Charlie smiled happily, oblivious to my internal pain.

After I had stuffed half of my breakfast down my throat, I felt like if I ate another bite, I would puke. "I'm really full now," I announced, pushing my plate away from me. "That was really good. Thanks, Dad."

"So, Bella, do you want to open your presents now?" he asked hopefully.

Oh joy. Presents. I didn't want any presents - all I wanted for my birthday was Edward. "Sure, Dad." Even if my life wasn't worth living anymore, I still had to keep trying for my loved ones.

"Here you go!" Charlie tossed me a small, perfectly wrapped gift and looked at me with expectant eyes. I carefully removed all the wrapping paper and looked at my present. I felt my lips pull up in a small smile as I gazed at my brand new copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Thanks, Dad, my old copy was about to fall apart because I read it so much!" It was partially true – I hadn't read Wuthering Heights in over a year, not since the day _he_ left, but my old book really was about to fall apart. I had thrown all my belongings around my room in a temper tantrum when Charlie had suggested I go to Florida to live with Renee. I couldn't leave Forks or I'd forget everything. I didn't want to remember - the pain would be too much - but I didn't want to forget either.

"Here, I also got you this CD!" Charlie tossed me a small, thin, square package. No need to mention that I hadn't listened to any music for at least a year. I unwrapped the CD and looked at the cover. Oh no… it was Debussy. One of the memories I had locked away now floated up and resurfaced.

"_Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised._

"_You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too._

"_Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house – I only know my favorites."_

"_It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought._

I felt my eyes welling up in tears. The CD taunted me, reminding me again that I would never be good enough for Edward.

"Bella? Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked anxiously, worrying about my reaction.

An awful pain was coming from the deep, gaping hole in my chest. I clutched myself together with both arms and took shallow, gasping breaths. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. The pain burning in my chest made me dizzy. I couldn't see my surroundings anymore; all I could see was Edward's cold, topaz eyes as he told me he didn't love me.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled and reached towards me. He caught me right before I hit the ground.

**How did you like it? Please, please, please review!**


	2. Hallucinations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (I wish)**

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short :(**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella, honey, can you hear me?" I heard a faint voice say.

I struggled to swim out of the thick darkness surrounding me, but I couldn't move when it felt like someone had punched a hole through my chest. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too weak.

Then, in my mind, I saw a bright, shimmering figure far away. Curious, I tried to approach the figure. I was almost there; I could tell that the figure was a person. I took another step forwards and gasped, "Edward?" The figure turned around and faced me. His eyes were full of love and compassion. I slowly extended my arm to touch his face. I gently brushed his cheek with my fingertips and a strong electrical jolt passed through us. My eyes flew open.

I looked around me; my sparkling Edward was nowhere to be seen. I was in my room, on my bed. Next to me was an extremely relieved Charlie.

"Thanks goodness you're all right! When you just collapsed in the kitchen, I had no idea what to do. What happened? Are you feeling sick?" Charlie asked.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I was just… remembering Edward." I winced when I said his name, and it suddenly became harder to breathe.

A sad look came across Charlie's face. "You're still upset about that? It's been almost a year. Don't you think it's time to move on?" he asked quietly.

"Dad, I can't move on. I loved him." I replied.

Charlie sighed. "Well, do you want to come back down? You were out for an hour, so it's time for me to start making lunch. You know how I always take ages to make it," he said while the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"No! I can do lunch. You should get a break. After all, you did make my breakfast for me," I said hurriedly. I needed something to do to get my mind off Edward.

"Bells, it's your birthday, you deserve a day off," Charlie said, smiling. "And besides, you were just unconscious for an hour."

I could tell that he wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay, I'll just stay in my room then. Maybe I'll read my new copy of Wuthering Heights." Actually, I probably wouldn't. I knew very well that I couldn't read a love story without breaking down.

"Okay, you'll be all right up here by yourself? If you don't feel well again, let me know," Charlie said, always worrying about me.

"Sure," I replied. Charlie left my room. I could hear him heavily plodding down the steps. What could I do now? I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without dreaming of Edward as he had been in my hallucination – loving and caring. If I dreamt that he loved me in my sleep, it would be like he just left me all over again when I woke up, and that would be too much for me to bear. I definitely wasn't going to listen to my new CD; if I fainted just by looking at the cover of it, who knows what damage I'd do to myself if I'd actually listen to it.

I needed to hear his voice, but I didn't know what dangerous things I could do now. Riding my motorcycle no longer gave me any hallucinations; I had gotten quite good at it, so they weren't dangerous anymore. I missed Edward so much – I missed the look in his eyes as he climbed in my window at night…

A brilliant idea struck me. I knew exactly how to put myself in danger. A rare smile spread across my face - I was going to hear Edward soon...

**Please, please, please review! Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Reckless

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! -steals rights to Twilight- **

**Stephenie Meyer: Oh no you didn't! -takes back rights to Twilight and hits me on the head with them-**

**Me: Darn it.  
**

**BPOV**

I tiptoed over to the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. Luckily, I didn't need to open my extremely creaky window; I had never given up hope that he would be waiting out there, so my window was never closed. I had no reason to hope though – it was silly to think that Edward would be able to love someone as plain and boring as me – but I needed something to wish for.

I climbed onto the windowsill and cautiously looked down – bad idea. Even though the distance from my window to the ground was not that great, it was still high enough to make my stomach churn and my heart pound. I lurched backwards and fell back into my room with a loud thump. I winced as I made contact with the hard floor.

"Bells, you all right?" Charlie shouted, alarmed. I cursed under my breath; if Charlie discovered what I was doing and why I was doing it, he'd probably send me to a psychiatrist, and that was the last thing I needed.

"Yeah, I just… um… I fell off of my bed. I'm fine!" I replied, crossing my fingers. I was still a horrible liar, although I had gotten better at it.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I heard him approach the stairs.

"No, I'm fine," I said again, silently wishing him to go back into the kitchen.

"Okay," he answered. I waited a few seconds to make sure that he wasn't coming up and let out a sigh of relief.

I carefully climbed up onto the windowsill again, making sure not to look down this time. My eyes found the outstretched tree limb that I was trying to crawl onto. Holding onto the window with one hand, I stretched out my other hand to grab the branch and waited for my hallucinations to start.

_Bella! What are you doing? Do you realize how dangerous this is? Do you _want _to kill yourself?_

I smiled as Edward's voice yelled in my head.

_Yes, Edward. I do. Life isn't worth living without you. _I replied.

_No, Bella, you promised! Think about Charlie and Renee! Don't do this to them!_ His voice shouted anxiously.

_I am thinking of them. I'm not trying to kill myself right now, no matter how much I want to. _I thought back. It was true; I did want to be free of the pain, but I would never do that to Charlie or Renee.

_Even if you're not committing suicide, you're still going to hurt yourself if you do it. Please, Bella, you promised. Nothing stupid or reckless! _Edward's voice pleaded desperately.

_You promised me many things too, Edward. Time to face the consequences. _I thought back determinedly as I gripped the tree branch tightly. I let go of the window and I fell forwards. The branch creaked ominously as I swung from it. I grabbed onto it with my other hand to stabilize myself and managed to pull myself up on top of the tree limb.

As I sat there, I realized I had overlooked a major problem – how on earth was I going to get down? The tree branch wasn't that far from the ground – I could probably jump, but with my luck, I'd most likely break a few bones when I landed. I looked back up to my window. If I stood up on the branch and jumped, I _might_ be able to reach it… Or I could just safely climb down the tree, but I wanted to hear Edward's voice again, no matter what the cost was. My hallucinations made it seem like Edward still loved me - even though just wishing that was ridiculous - and I didn't want to give that up.

I decided on the second option – it seemed the most dangerous and I didn't want to enter my house through the front door and have to answer some awkward questions from Charlie.

I tried to remain balanced while slowly standing up on the branch. As I started to straighten up, Edward's voice returned with even more fury.

_Bella, climb down the tree __**right now**__! Don't push your luck! Think of the pain you'd put Charlie through if he discovered you lying dead outside your window!_

I ignored my hallucination and smiled as it continued to scold me. I felt calm in the presence of Edward's velvet voice. I continued to wobble unsteadily on the branch; I took a tentative step forward and bent my knees.

_No Bella!_

I straightened my legs and flew up in the air. I smiled peacefully as I felt the wind on my face and Edward's voice in my ears. I stretched out my hands and grabbed onto the windowsill when I was near enough. I somehow managed to get a stable grip on it and I pulled myself up into my room. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted but pleased with my little adventure.

If I could never hear Edward's actual voice again, well then, I guess I'd improvise.

**I _might_ make the next chapter in Edward's point of view. I'm not sure if I can write in his point of view though, so I might not. **

**Review, review, review!!! (Review!)  
**


	4. Saving Her

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages :( I've been really busy with school and stuff. And that's probably a lame excuse :/**

**Me: I OWN EDWARD!!! **

**Edward: *runs away***

**Me: Okay, no I don't  
**

**EPOV**

I stared at the soft, fluffy snow falling from the clouds. Each distinct flake was yet another reminder of my sweet, delicate Bella. Each flake was another knife stabbing into my heart. How did I get here, so far away from Bella? Why did I come here, to icy Alaska, so different from my warm, human Bella? I knew why, but I couldn't bear to be reminded of the reality that I almost killed her.

"Look at you, Edward. You look horrible. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Alice reproached me.

"I'd look worse if I accidentally killed Bella," I replied tonelessly.

"You won't. You love her too much. And, you know, Bella, loves you also. You're hurting her also."

"If I accidentally killed her... or worse, then that would hurt her even more." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Edward… you really should go back to Forks," Alice said. I growled at her in reply.

"I promised her that I – we – would never bother her again. I'm not hurting Bella by interfering with her life again! She deserves to have a life without being surrounded by… _monsters_!" I said stubbornly.

Alice eyed me with disbelief. "Hurt her? _Hurt_ her? You nearly _killed_ her the day you left! The moment you told her you didn't love her she _almost _committed suicide. She only changed her mind because of Charlie. You're doing far more damage by staying away," Alice shot back. I winced as the vision she'd had that day floated up in her mind.

_Bella, sobbing in the woods_

_Bella, pointing Charlie's gun to her head_

_Bella, lying dead on the floor of her room, her sweet, red blood pooling around her_

"Stop it!" I cried as an agonizing pain attacked the place where my dead heart should have resided.

"Edward, if you don't return to Bella, that's exactly what will happen," Alice said gently. Could it really? I couldn't bear to think of that possibility.

"No, she wouldn't. She promised me that she wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless! She _promised_," I said desperately, half trying to convince myself too.

"A girl can only take so much pain. She's coming close to her breaking point," Alice stated.

"But she wouldn't! She wouldn't hurt Charlie or Renee like that!" I replied. No, Bella, is selfless, the opposite of me. Of course she wouldn't do that to her parents.

"She's so severely depressed that she's somehow convinced herself that no one loves her anymore. Including Charlie and Renee," Alice said sadly. "You have to go to her before it's too late!"

I couldn't imagine a world where Bella didn't exist. I had to stop her. I wouldn't let her die. If she died, I would die with her.

I nodded grimly to Alice. "I'll go. I'll save her."

Alice smiled hugely at me. "You'll make it. I can see it. You and Bella will be happy again!" She hugged me quickly and shooed me out the door. "Go quickly! There's no time to waste!"

I couldn't help but share some of her enthusiasm. After so long, I would finally see my precious Bella again! At vampire speed, I raced to my silver Volvo and started the engine.

An hour later, I was halfway to Washington, courtesy of my recklessly fast driving skills. I had sped past 5 different police vehicles, but luckily, none of them had managed to catch a glimpse of my license plate zooming past their slow human eyes.

As I neared the border of the USA, my phone began vibrating and Alice's picture popped up in the little screen.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked frantically. If anything had happened to Bella…

"Edward, you have to hurry! Drive as fast as you can!" Her panicked voice scared me. I was sure something terrible had happened.

"I am! I don't think I can go any faster! What's happened? Did you see anything? Is she trying to kill herself?" I imagined Bella lying dead and I nearly crashed into a nearby tree as a result.

"Careful, Edward! If you crash, that's not going to help Bella." Darn, she saw me swerve. "Bella's not trying to commit suicide, but I don't know what she's trying to do. I just saw her jumping out of her window and onto the tree next to it. She didn't try to fall though. She didn't get hurt from that, but her decision to jump was so spontaneous that I almost missed it! If she tries to pull a stunt like that again, I might not see the outcome until it's too late."

I cursed under my breath as I hung up and pushed down on the gas as hard as I could. I wouldn't be in Washington for another hour, and Bella needed me. Just as much as I needed her.

**Will Edward make it in time? Please review!!! I want to know what you think :D**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am abandoning Animal Rights, Soul Mates, and Where's My Happy Ending?. I just don't really like the Twilight series anymore. If you want to continue this story on your own, feel free to do so. However, please ask me before doing so!

I am obsessed with Harry Potter right now, so I'm going to be writing Harry Potter fan fictions for now. I have many different ideas for stories, so I'll try to get some posted as soon as I can! I haven't written much of anything though, so it might be a while.

If you're looking for some good fan fictions to read right now, please check out my favorite stories and author's list! I especially recommend Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony. It is one of the best fan fictions I have ever read! There are two sequels to it - Flawed Perfection and Full Circle.

I hope to have some updates soon!

Yours truly,

Rose


End file.
